See your world in a grain of sand
by MINDFREAK-DA-DRUMMA
Summary: a girl moves in next to the curtis boys.Shes got an abusive boy friend and is scared to do any thing.About it but a certin dark haired boy can mabye change alone with help from his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys new story lol I no the spelling sucks but iam tring lol iam just blond lol

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS

JOHNNYS P.O.V

We were sitting on the Curtis front porch all of us just hanging being usual greasers listing to two-bits wise cracks and smoking two-bit was in mid joke when he stopped to look at the car that had just pulled up in the neighbors drive way y the house had been empty for a s long as I can rember

A couple of moving vans pulled up closely foled by a jet black mustang man that car was tuff the guys turned to watch as the movers stared to take things in to the house in about 5 minutes the people in the car got out

There was a girl and I guy

The girl …man was see a looker she looked about 14 or 15 she was real slim with long blonde hair that was tied back in a pink ribbon god that looked cute she had an amazing body curved on all the right places I heard two-bit whistle softly

"Well lookie here looks like a new friend for me" he said to no one in particular

The guy stepped out

And two-bit gulped this guy was built not quit as big as dairy but close

He had short crew cute hair and a few tattoos he looked WAY to old to be dating her but maybe he was her brother he looked cold and mean

The girl stopped and looked at us giving us a smile the guy came and grab he hard by the arm got right up in her face he said something and she rushed in to the house rubbing her arm I could tell right now I didn't like this guy and by the look on the other guys faces they weren't to impressed either

BROOKS P.O.V

We pulled up to the house why was I here

I hated troy so much all he does is beat on me and us me for sex he's 22 and I'm 15 but I'm scared to leave him I said I would leave him once and he beat the shit out of me and locked me in a closet for a week I was so scared he said the next time it would be worse he always tells me what to were and never lets me see my mother I hate him but I love him he told me the only way he would let me go is if I was in a box six feet under

I stepped out of the car to look at the house I looked around and say some boys on the neboghoirs porch I smiled at them it wasn't long before troy came up he hates me looking at other guys he grabbed me hard by the arm god that hurt

"You get you fucking ass in the house ill deal with you later" he said I rushed into the house rubbing my arm

I hate it here already

_**Well what you think I now it's a little weird but its based on a true story **_

_**Read and review plz????**_


	2. Troy

Hey you guys it me again. I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Please next time try not to be so harsh. That's all I ask, on with the story.

P.s. This story is based on one of my very good friend. Her life with her boyfriend and the people who helped her.

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS

TROYS P.O.V (a/n also knows as dumbass)

We pulled up to the house. I looked over at Brook she didn't look happy. Good I thought why should she be happy. She was mine I told her when to be happy. Since 3 years ago when we started dating. She's only disobeyed me once. She paid dearly for that mistake. She got out of the car and looked around. I got out after her I didn't want her out of my sight. She looked at a group of boys, standing on the neighbor's front porch. What was that little bitch thinking? I went up and grabbed he arm getting in her face man did she looked scared.

"Get your fucking ass in the house, I'll deal with you later" I said in a low voice

I let her go and she rushed off into the house. That little whore would pay later. I looked at the guys on the porch next door. I smiled and gave them a wave. They retuned it with a nod. The movers finished bring the stuff in the house. I waved them off and went inside to deal with Brook.

5

4

3

2

1

I walked in the front door I couldn't see her. I walked into the kitchen were she was unpacking boxes. I walked over and took the box out of her hands and put it on the table

"What was that about" I asked her she said nothing "answer me god damn it" I yelled

She flinched and looked at the ground "it was nothing" she said guilty

"Nothing, nothing are you just seeing with one you would fuck while i'am at work," I yelled at her coming closer

"N.n.no baby" she said while backing up "I would never"

"Well just to make sure" I said, "here's so you never forget"

I belted her hard across the face. She fell to the floor clutching her cheek tears in her eyes.

"Now all these boxes better be unpacked by the time I get back," I said pointing to the pile of boxes in the living room. She nodded still on the floor I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I no its really short and i'am sorry.

PLZ!!! REVIW


	3. author note

Hey hey guys. This is just a note. My next chapter will be a little delayed. My friend has agreed to help me. But in her story nothing exciting really happened. So I need to spice things up. If ANYONE has an idea I would love to hear it .

Love drumma xoxoxoxoxox


	4. sick feeling

Hey guys it been awhile. I'm back though and with a new chapter.

I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS

BROOKS P.O.V.

I pulled my self slowly off the floor. Troy walked out the door and drove off. Only to do god no's what. My face burned from his slap. My eyes were blurry from tears and pain. Why did he always have to be like that? I loved him and would never cheat on him. I started to unpack the boxes. I didn't want him to come back and see it not done. I don't want to face him like that. A shiver ran threw my spine at the though of him mad.

5

4

3

2

1

JOHNNYS P.O.V

After that girl ran in the house that creep waved at us. Darry returned his wave with a nod. He says the movers go then went inside. I was kind of worried for the girl this guy gives me the creeps.

The rest of the guys went in the house. Pony and I stayed out side.

"Something about that guy isn't right," he said speaking my thoughts

I was about to answer when the guys walked out of the house. He walked straight to his car got in and drove off. He had an angry look on his face a look my dad would have towards me. I looked at Pony only to see him looking at me.

"Pony, Johnny dinner" we heard Darry yell from inside I took one last drag off my smoke and followed pony in to the house.

With a sick feeling in my stomach

HEY GUYS UMMMMMM IAM REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IAM TRYING TO THINK OF WHAT TO DO BUT IAM NOT GETTING VERY FAR SO ANY HELP YOU GIVE GIVE ME IDEA WISE WOULD BE GREAT

LOVE DRUMMA


End file.
